Ensemble
by Oh-eden
Summary: Ils faisaient la plupart de leurs activités ensemble ces derniers temps.


Un texte que j'avais écrit sur un prompt pour la communauté kinkenstock l'année dernière et que je n'avais pas pensé à poster ici.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Kaoru Mori

**Prompt :** Bride Stories - Amir/Karluk - Les bains - Ils sont mariés après tout, ils peuvent prendre leur bain ensemble

* * *

Le bassin rectangulaire avait été rempli d'eau chaude et en plissant les yeux, Karluk pouvait voir la vapeur s'accumuler, floutant légèrement les contours de la salle carrelée.

Quand Amir lui avait proposé de prendre leur bain ensemble, bizarrement il n'avait pas tout de suite envisagé ce que cela impliquait et avait accepté sans réfléchir, après tout ils faisaient la plupart de leurs activités ensemble ces derniers temps.

La dernière fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux entièrement nus, dans la yourte fournie par l'oncle Umak, Amir lui avait retiré ses vêtement malgré ses protestations mais maintenant il les enlevait de lui-même. Sa femme était déjà à l'intérieur du bassin, les jambes repliées contre le torse pour lui laisser de la place, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés ondulant dans son dos.

Karluk enjamba le rebord et s'assit à ses côtés. La largeur du bain était trop petite et leurs genoux se cognaient au moindre mouvement, laissant le jeune garçon raide comme une planche, le dos collé au carrelage derrière lui. Sous l'eau, leurs pieds s'entremêlaient et Amir jouait avec ses orteils et il aurait sûrement ressenti des chatouilles dans d'autres conditions. Le bain lui semblait brûlant, sa peau était rougie par la chaleur mais Amir ne semblait pas trop affectée, en dehors de ses joues qui arboraient une teinte rosée, ses yeux brillaient étrangement mais ses lèvres s'élargissaient en un sourire qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Karluk se rappela de la douce chaleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'ils avaient dormis ensembles nus, sous la yourte. Il s'était senti comme un petit agneau mais malgré la douceur du moment, un peu d'embarras déteignait sur la scène. Aujourd'hui, il ressentait une certaine excitation étrange et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, comme sa compagne. L'envie de parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, était présente mais tous les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit se bousculaient et il n'arrivait à en sortir aucun pour commencer.

Quelques gouttes d'eau giclèrent sur sa joue, Amir les lui avait envoyé d'une pichenette. Sans réfléchir, il fit de même et bientôt ils s'aspergeaient joyeusement, riants aux éclats. Cependant la vision d'une flaque commençant à se former sur le sol les fit arrêter leur jeu et à nouveau ils s'immobilisèrent, le menton posé sur les genoux, leurs deux yeux fixés sur ceux de l'autre.

Doucement, Amir se mit à chanter une de ses chansons qui lui venaient souvent à l'esprit. Sa voix claire se détachait distinctement dans la salle aux sons étouffés par la chaleur ambiante. Karluk connaissait cette mélodie là et il murmura le refrain avec elle, recevant un sourire complice à la fin. Sa femme le regarda ensuite d'un air vague, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose, avant de se lever soudainement, projetant d'avantage d'eau hors du bassin. D'autres gouttelettes glissaient de ses cheveux, sur son corps, ses seins rebondis et entre ses jambes. Elle sortit de l'eau d'un saut et se dirigea vers un coin du bain où étaient placés des coupes et des vases servant à contenir l'eau. Karluk sortit à son tour, tremblotant à cause de la différence de température. Si l'eau lui paraissait brûlante au début, le fond de l'air est glacé. Ses membres sont engourdis à force d'être resté figé dans l'eau et il se mit à agiter bras et jambes pour faire partir la sensation.

Amir revint bientôt, un petit flacon d'huile entre les mains. Elle l'ouvrit et lui fit sentir une odeur légèrement entêtante qui s'accordait avec l'impression de demi-rêve souvent produite par l'effervescence des bains.

La jeune femme fit couler une goutte d'huile dans le creux de sa main puis l'étala et en passa dans les cheveux de son mari, caressant les mèches, se servant de ses doigts comme un peigne. Puis elle caressa son bras, entremêla leurs doigts. Karluk lui sourit avant de prendre lui aussi un peu de la lotion et d'effleurer sa chevelure.


End file.
